Reformation Part II: The World Scouts
by Arianna Sunrise
Summary: Rini and Gaia are still getting used to each other, and it doesn't help that Derek and Elios are at odds because of the darker prince's obvious interest in the pink-haired moon princess. Can Mina help the twins, or are they doomed?


Sailor Moon was the first to respond. "Wait, Princess Serenity, who is she? And when did Elios get here?" Princess Serenity smiled. "She is Princess Gaia, once known as Black Lady, and my Earth Princess half. Basically, she is your daughter, and Prince Edward is your son. Elios got here yesterday, we are betrothed." Sailor Moon was taking in the fact that Rini was not her only child while Tux was trying to understand the words 'we are betrothed'. Then, both of them abruptly switched thoughts. "I have a son?"  
  
"You're engaged?" Elios, meanwhile, was staring at Derek. "You're my brother?" Derek scoffed. "Me, I'm the Prince of Nightmares? Now isn't that just dandy?" Princess Serenity placed a calming hand on Elios' shoulder, and he turned to her. "How did you know, Maiden?" She took his hand and pulled it to her heart. "He looks like you, only with different hair and eyes." Edward cleared his throat. "Who are they?" He raised an eyebrow at Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. Princess Gaia and Princess Serenity rolled their eyes at him, and Princess Gaia answered him haughtily. "They're your parents dumb ass." Princess Serenity flushed. "I was thinking that, but I thought better of saying it." Her twin winked. "I'm not your other half for nothing." Edward groaned. "What did I do to deserve two of them?" Both princesses giggled as they powered down, though Rini's laugh was more discreet. "You were an ass." Raye commented as she powered down. With the very slight spark of power had come the Italian scouts, and now they came forward. "What is going on here, Derek?" He turned to a dark-haired girl with curly hair. "Don't worry, Bella, we can trust them." She wore silver fuku, and was actually very pretty. "Derek, how can you trust them?" Then, Sailor Ares came forward. "Because he is one of them, Sailor Morpheus." What was it with these Italian girls and looking so great, even when it didn't count? "Wait, she's Sailor Morpheus? That makes her..." Gaia started, but didn't finish. "My counterpart, but the Dark Knight is really a Japanese scout, so there must be more of you." Sailor Morpheus turned to her and nodded. "Of course, you have seen only three of us so far. I am the leader of the future Italian scouts, my mother is Sailor Selene, my father is the Earthen Knight: if Derek trusts you, then so must we, so come, we must explain what we know about the World Scouts, since Derek knows next to nothing of them."  
  
Sailor Morpheus began the long story of the World Scouts. "Back in the Silver Millennium, there were many moon princesses, not of the Earth moon, but of the other moons, namely Selene, Leto, Diana, Hecate, Phoebe, and Artemis among others, and those were the princesses of only a few of many moons. For example, there were still Callisto, Charon, Phobos, Deimos... and many more. They were only representatives for their people really, all except for Serenity XVI, because two thousand years ago, the King of Earth fought the Queens of the Moon and Sun in a challenge for the ruling of the galaxy, and Serenity I won." Serena nodded in understanding, and Rini bit her lip in admission of her own ignorance, but Elios calmly produced a white rose from his sleeve and hugged her around the waist while bringing the rose up just under her nose. With an appreciative and sentimental smile, she accepted it and took in a whiff of the sweet aroma. Vanilla, yes, he had somehow given her a rose that smelled like vanilla, which was one of her favorite scents. Derek rolled his eyes and glanced over at Gaia, who looked like she was ready to laugh. Clearly, Rini had kept almost all of her sentimentality while Gaia had taken a fair amount of her sense of humor; which means basically, that they really were two completely different people. "Go on, Morpheus." Derek said, less than enthusiastically. "Well sorry, mister, I'll just go open a nightclub instead of attending to scout duties! Anyway, a girl from each planet was chosen for all of the different moon princesses, who were actually the descendants of the Queens of each respective planet, to be scouts. They had to follow strict rules, of course, which meant that each girl must produce an heir by a man from her planet, so when Princess Serenity fell in love with Endymoin, the scouts were all very angry about this and complained that it would disrupt the balance of powers, so they left early from the princesses ball to defy her, and as a result, Beryl killed them all as they were leaving. Queen Serenity then sent each set of scouts to a different country on Earth to help protect it, and to prepare them for the time that they would all have to fight alongside the one that they disrespected; Princess Serenity." Serena and Darien both sank low into their chairs. "It does make sense; if they couldn't marry outside of their planet, why should she be able to?" Sailor Morpheus glanced over at Rini, the one who had said it. "You misunderstand; they were be a bit petty since they only had to produce a pure heir, and two pure children were recommended, but then they could marry whomever they pleased." It still wasn't right; when two people were in love, they should be able to stay true no matter what. "It wasn't a fair rule, to anyone." Rini persisted, and Morpheus sighed. "'Isn't', my lady; they are still required to marry a reincarnated person from their planet, else the soldiers of the future, like the scouts of the moon, will be lost. The moon princesses will each marry someone from their host planet, but not their moon, as is suppose to be required. The result will be us, princess, the scouts of some element, the moon, and Earth or whatever planet. Because of this circumstance, moon princesses who marry outside the moon, even we impure moon princesses are destined to have three children in some way. Your true form is dream, your twin's is earth, and your brother's is moon.  
  
"The World Scouts is an organization comprised of each group of scouts who has realized the existence of other scouts. The main reason it exists is to fight the coming evil. I pity you, my lady, for you may fight against your own scouts. The Amazoness Quartet was supposed to be your group at this time, and you will find that each impure moon princess has its own Asteroid Scouts. Mine are Hestia, Hera, Athena, and Demeter, and if you were to research both Greek and Roman mythology, you would find that..."  
  
"Their names are the equivalent of Vesta, Juno, Pallas, and Ceres. So they are my scouts... therefore, I refuse to fight them, but I would cleanse them when asked." Rini added, and Morpheus smiled. "Very good." Amy suddenly looked thoughtful. "If Derek is one of us, what was he doing with you?" Derek stood up. "Their protector of dreams was kidnapped by Nehelenia, you might not know him though: his name is Peruru, so I'm here filling in on mother's orders." Rini went white. "Kidnapped, oh poor Peruru! The last time I saw him was when I was nine, but I still count him as a friend!" Derek sighed. "Of course you know him, what was I thinking? Do you know him... brother?" She glanced up at Elios to se him nod. "The fairy boy? But of course." Then, she made a connection. "Sailor Morpheus, if you don't mind my asking, are you and Peruru more than just friends?" The dark haired scout flushed. "Well... yes, but how is that...? Oh, so destiny takes a hand once again. My mother was a moon princess of Venus, so she answers to Sailor Venus: mother said there is a reason for your ignorance of the World Scouts, so do not feel badly." That might have lightened her mood, if Edward hadn't opened his mouth. "I knew, I was allowed to sit in on conferences on Mercury. Really, Serena, you should have known, but I suppose that you are a bit of an airhead." She flushed and said darkly: "You have three seconds... one.... three!" And then she had him pinned on the floor with his arms behind his back. "Rini, get off of your brother." Darien lectured, and most of the people in the room sighed. "He had it coming." Rini muttered as Elios pulled her up. "I know maiden, and believe me: if you hadn't attacked him, I would have: my job as your protector is to defend you, and I have no qualms about doing so." He murmured affectionately. "My hero." She responded, and noticed that Elios was receiving a bit of a glare from Darien. "So who are you?" Sailor Morpheus tapped her broach, and silver ribbons were sucked into it as her hair changed to blonde, and her eyes to blue. "I usually use a special concealment pen, but you should know me, my lady." The princess smiled. "Of course, Isabella, how could I forget?" Isabella shrugged with a laugh as they both recalled a certain princess' tumble down the stairs, into the guest of honor. "I really am sorry about that." Rini had known only that Isabella was a noble, nothing more. "It has already been forgotten... but come now, you are really my equal, you can call me Rini."   
  
Then, thirteen girls came in through the windows, and each wore a fuku that depicted their planet. "Isabella, Derek, are you all right?" Someone asked, but then four girls went down on their knees to bow down to Rini. "That really isn't necessary..." They glanced up at Isabella, who nodded to say that they could stand. "Everyone, meet the official Lunarian Sailor Moon, Mars, Mercury, Dream, Tuxedo Mask, and the Dreamlight Knight." Then, a few more portals opened up, and the Sailor Scouts dropped in around them. Rini embraced Sailor Saturn, and realized that this meant Hotaru really had met Elios before. Everyone detransformed, and Alex assessed the other group of scouts. "Who are they?" Rini explained, and each scout immediately made to speak with his or her Italian counterpart, but Rini was uneasy. "Elios, I don't like this, why are all of us here? I think that the enemy is going to attack." No sooner had she said it than the Amazoness Quartet, Nehelenia, Mistress 9, and Galaxia appeared. "Transform!" Gaia, Isabella, and Rini barked as they transformed themselves. Isabella and Rini took each other's hands, as instinct told them to do, and yelled. "Beautiful Dream Power!" Then, both were in silver and gold outfits, and each had their hair down in waves highlighted with golden streaks. The two royals of Elysian waved roses in front of themselves, just like Tuxedo Mask, and then they were dressed like knights. After that, Selene and Serenity joined hands and donned white outfits with iridescent green, blue, gold, and silver highlights. Two staffs appeared, and they grabbed them out of the air. After each pair had transformed, all who were left were the Venus Knight, the Dreamlight Knight, and Edward, as well as the Venutian Asteroid Scouts. "I thought that we had corresponding scouts as well." Sailor Dream slid her icy glare over to the Amazoness Quartet, who laughed playfully. Pala Pala shot a blue ball at Sailor Dream, who grabbed and then smashed it. "You're all washed up: we are ten times stronger than the best of you." Dream stated simply as she pulled a sword from her belt and made a swiping motion in the air. "That is what you would like to think!" Mistress 9 hollered, but Sailor Saturn stepped in front of her. "Your fight is with me, the only people who have business with Sailor Dream are Nehelenia and the Quartet." Pala Pala was sobbing at the loss of her toy, and Cere Cere was rubbing her temple. The leader then shot her own ball at the Dreamlight Knight, but he wasn't paying attention to her, so it struck him in the shoulder and turned into a dark pegasus. Sailor Dream didn't know what to think about that, but it seemed that her prince was just as baffled. "Are you all right?" She asked him, and he rubbed his shoulder. "I think so." Then he turned into a pegasus. Dream stroked his mane. "He won't turn back into a human until he beats our pegasus, and believe me, he will die before that happens." As if to prove her point, the dark pegasus whinnied and bucked its legs into Elios, who let out a shriek. It wasn't a normal shriek either, something else was hurting Elios, so she swung the hilt of her sword into one of the dark pegasi's legs, and it turned its attention to the wounds for a second. Without a thought, she went down on her knees and flung an arm around her love's neck. "Elios, what's wrong?" He answered her telepathically. One of them is attacking from the inside, I think it's... yes, it is Nehelenia. "We will not condone foul play Nehelenia, leave him alone!" Elios was obviously hiding any pain she was causing him, but Sailor Dream could see it in his eyes. Then, the dark pegasus sprang back into action, and Sailor Dream was caught in the crossfire. "Quiet, girl, we won't kill the princes, we need them, but no one said anything about not killing you!" Sailor Dream gasped in the realization that everyone else was paying attention to Galaxia, and threw her arms up over her head as she prepared for the inevitable stomping. Thankfully, Elios stood over her and placed a protective front leg before her. Thus came the battle, which Elios won narrowly, and when he became human again, he collapsed into Dream's arms, staining the outfit crimson as he breathed heavily. "I'm sorry..." He started, but Sailor Dream rested his cheek on her shoulder and ran her fingers through his hair. "Shh, you did fine, my prince, just fine." With that, he fell into unconsciousness and went limp. "Now, my scouts. You have two choices: be healed or be killed." Pala Pala squirmed. "Pala Pala doesn't want to die." Cere Cere sighed. "Fine, we'll give in to our scouts sides, work your magic Sailor Dream." She closed her eyes and drew forth the dream crystal, which was swirled with pink, silver, green, blue, and red. Pala Pala gasped, and was immediately bathed in blue light, with the others following soon after. When the deed was done, Princess Serenity fell down beside her love and did not wake up until two days later. 


End file.
